Sisters?
by Miricles exsist
Summary: This is a one shot story. I decided that Leah needs a friend, someone she can relate to. This isn't an imprint story!


CHAPTER ONE

LEAH'S POV

I fucking hate them! I hate them all! Always complaing about my bitchiness, telling me what to do. Assholes, the lot of them are nothing more then fucking scared little pups following Sam's every beck and call! Well I'm fucking sick of it! One night that is all I ask for! One night to just be normal and go to a nightclub with my forgotton friends!

_Leah chill out! - __**Seth**_

What does he know he's just a kid! Sam and them desgusting dweebs have poisened his innocent mind! I hate them all!

_Even me?- __**Seth**_

No, not you. You are my baby brother, I'll always love you.

_Ok good because I love you too big sis. Go to your stupid club then and I'll tell Sam that I couldn't find you._

I felt Seth phase back and I silently thanked god that both me and Seth could sneek phase and are able to keep the pack minds out when we wanted too.

Quickly I stopped off at home and got dressed into some super tight leather trousers, red heels and a red dressy top. Finally grabbing me leather jacket and purse I looked myself over in the mirror for final aproval. I actually looked really hot!

I took a taxi up to the new club in port angles. My ex bestfriend Donna has just opened it up and everyone is claiming it to be the hottest place around and it's really hard to get into apparently. Outside the club a neon sighn stood blindingly bright saying _Freedom!_

I saw my Donna and she told the bouncer to let me in whenever I want and that I am a V.I.P. Wow, I almost regret stealing Sam off of her, secretly she is just doing it to show me her success but I don't care as long as I get wasted.

I went to the bar and ordered a bottle of vodka straight, the bar tender gave me a funny look.

"Are you sure M'am?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Just get me the damn poisen already." I snapped reciving a giggle from the girl sat on the bar.

She was about 5"6 and was wearing a black dress and some pumps. Her hair was bright crimson and her eyes were a dark blue that looked black in some light. Her skin was unbelivably pale and I thought she was a vampire untill I smelled her naturally Cherry and Vinilla sent.

"Something funny?" I snapped giving her my famous glare that has scared the crap out of even Sam.

Her eyes didn't move from mine as she giggled again. "Yep, you." She almost sang.

I scowled and was about to snap her in two when she flashed me such a wolfy grin it put Seth to shame. I growled slightly too low for human ears to pick up but she looked at me amused before repeating my growl almost identically only more musical.

"What are you?" I asked downing my vodka that just arrived.

"My name is Tala, it means wolf." She said with a wink then she stole a two bottles of whisky from the bar and pulled me with her out of the club.

She climbed onto the roof of the club facing the woods and the moon. I sat next to her woundering if it is too good to be true, could there be more like us? More like me?

It was then that I noticed that Tala wasn't wearing any shoes and that they were next to her. She gazed out to the moon and smiled as it started to rain slightly.

"We should head in side." I suggested but she stood up the jumped off the roof giggling.

She definatly wasn't human or she would be in intensive care after that not running into the woods with the achole. I stared after her for a little while and shrugged taking after her. She was my only chance at answers about us.

"Hey, what's your name?" Her voice came from behind me.

"Leah, are you like me?" I asked unsure untill she phased right then and there and jumperd over my head. She was a big wolf almost the same size as Sam and Paul, proberly the same hight as Jacob. Her pure white coat had a blue tint in the moonlight.

"Fuck it." I said and phazed myself before racing her all the way back to La Push.

We was fairly equal in speed but my agility was better then hers because I am smaller, yet she managed to out run me with the fact that she phased back human mid run and ran threw the trees before jumping down and landing in her wolf form before her feet touched the fllor. I've never seen someone phase that fast and fluently.

I felt the packs curious minds enter mine as we entered La Push but I ignored them and watched as Tala phased back human. I followed suit and she spun around in the rain, naked as the day she was born.

"You wanna see something cool, Lee?" She asked using my old nickname.

"Sure." I felt strangly safe with this lone wolf.

Her eyes closed and she held her hands open. "Cloths for me and Leah." She whispered and they appeared in her hands out of thin air.

"Cool! How did you do that?" I asked and put on the shorts and pink sports bra she handed me as she put on her black shortshorts and blue sports bra.

"I don't know, I've always been able to do it." She shrugged then smiled menicingly.

"Mine and Leah's whisky and vodka." She whispered and suddenly my precious vodka was here.

We drank, danced and sand out of tune with the ipod that suddenly apeared. I could learn to love this girl, I hope she doesn't leave to soon. Just as I thought this I heard low growls surrounding us, my pack. I saw that their presence didn't even faze Tala a bit.

Sam came out first in wolf form and snaped at Tala's leg but she just danced out of the way and continued to drink and sing 'Trouble' by Taylor Swift to me with a wink. This time I saw Embry snicker in her wolf form and Paul suddenly lunged at Tala. Next thing I know Tala is behing him smiling.

"You gotta do better then that pup." She teased making me laugh.

Suddenly Paul turned towards me and pounced before I had time to defend myself he was suddenly flying in the opersite direction with a huge white wolf pinning him down. Tala had him pinned by his neck. She growled almost scoldingly at him and glared at her before swaping them over so he had her pinned Tala down but instead of fighting it she just playfully swiped at his muzzle, tongue out like a new born puppy.

"Don't hurt her!" I shouted and Paul growled at me while the wolf below him rolled her eyes and swiped at him again.

"What do we have here?" An amused voice sounded behind us and I turned to see 5 naked men that was watching with amusment and curiousity. I knew they must be wolves like us.

"Tala, we have been searching for you for 6months young lady!" The man scolded he had the same colour eyes as Tala but had brown hair.

The man turned to me and smilied warmly. "Can you tell that mutt to keep his paws off of my Pup?" He snarled slightly in Paul's direction.

"Tell him yourself!" I snapped at the stranger feeling defensive of my pack brother.

"I can see why my daughter likes you." He smiled before Tala pounced on him still in wolf form and growled at him threateningly. He seemed confused. "What?" He asked.

Tala moved closer to Paul and phased back to human while pulling on her sports bra and shorts. "I said he is no more a mutt then you are." She snapped defensivly.

"You like him?" One of the younger ones asked teasingly.

"Shut up asshat." Tala grinned at him before hugging him.

"Why are you on our territory?" Sam asked in alpha voice.

"We were looking for my little runaway." Tala's dad said pointing at her.

"I was just here because I met Leah and decided to follow her sent her, this place is very pretty." Tala beamed at Sam and the others who were now in their human forms except Paul.

"Leave!" Sam commanded in his alpha voice.

Tala's dad and their pack steped closer shaking but Tala looked at me. "Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head no the exact same time Paul snapped at Sam getting closer to Tala.

"Well then I'm staying!" Tala growled and Sam took a step back unsure.

Tala's dad kissed her nose and he left with their pack who growled annoyed at her. She turned to me and hugged me nuzzling my cheek in a cute wolfy way.

"Sisters?" Tala asked and I nodded sincerly hugging her again.


End file.
